No Title
by EnjoyMagic
Summary: during a lockdown, a girl saves Hani and the others from being killed, by nearly dying herself. Mori and Kyouya save her, and she's attending Ouran now. But wat will happen when she starts getting weird letters? Will Mori ever admit he likes her?


Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

**Jessica02:** hello my dear friends! and welcome to my imagination fascination (spelling?) world! idk where i was inspired fot a MoriXOC story, but i just had to write dis

**Jessica01:** im srry my friend writes all these random fanfics but u got to love them right?

**Jessica02:** swry about her. . . ik she's the calm one, but we were eating honey mustard pretzels, and theyre like her cocaine. what can ya do?

Enjoy

_Summary: _It started with a quiet afternoon for the host club. But after a warning, a mysterious girl bursted through the door, and commanded they hid. A man came around with a gun and weapons, and the 2 fought until the police had arrived, but unfortunately, the man escapes.

The girl, who had saved everyone from death, was rushed to the hospital, on account of being shot twice in the chest, and once in the leg.

Turned out, she was to be the new transfer into class 3A. Obviously, making friends with the host club, she got closer to Takashi and Mitsukuni. Takashi seemed amazed by such a small girl. What will happen? And why do mysterious letters appear, written in a language only the girl knows?

_Prologue ?'s POV_

It wasn't enough. I had to keep going. It was gonna be Hell if I didn't. I couldn't let the innocent die. I had to face him.

But what do you do? When you're not only extremely weak physically, but you're mind's on a frenzy and can't focus? And with no weapons for self-protection?

I prayed to the God I didn't believe in, that I would survive.

_Chapter 1_

It was a quiet afternoon at the Ouran Highschool's host club, in Music Room 3. The fangirls twittered around happily, with their designated hosts smiling and flirting back.

It was a lovely May day. The golden sunlight shone through the glass of the windows, relfecting off the white-tiled floor. The light blue walls were brighter, and the happy feelings seemed to even lighten the mood of the Host Club's "Shadow King."

A loud, crackling ruptured this peaceful evening, from the loud speakers of the school. "Code Blue! Code Blue! There is a break in! Suspect is armed and dangerous! Code Blue! Code Blue!"

Almost immediately, all the girls started screaming bloody murder, and started running the spare room of the club, where most of the muscial instruments were kept. But once that was full, many of the girls stayed in the main room, but where huttled by the windows, as far away from the door as possible.

The 2 hosts, Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, stood infront of everyone, for they had the most physical skill to protect someone. Behind them, stood Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya, each holding a wooden bat from the commoner games the Host Club often played. The Hittachin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, along with the commoner, Fujioka Haruhi, were trying to calm the panicking girls.

Every one tensed, and were silent, as one of the double doors was pushed open, and shut frantically.

There was a small girl, locking the door, then leaning against it, breathing heavily. She was a mess. Her matted hair was caked in blood, destroying the color so much, it was nearly unidentifiable. But with what was visible, it was a dark purple, with the tips dyed a strawberry pink. It fell down over her shoulder, stopping around the area where her navel was most likely, in loose curls. There was no part, as it was too messy.

Her face was riddled in cuts and bruises, and was pale. Her pupils were dialted so much, you couldn't see what color her eyes were. Her nose was completely covered in blood, most likely from being decked in the face mutiple times. And it was clear this girl wasn't Asian.

Her clothes were shredded. Her black tanktop was slashed, exposing her lower abdimon, and part of her right breast, and the exposed skin was really nothing but, you guessed it, blood. She was wearing white jean short-shorts, which was splattered red. On the bottom of her bruised and trembling legs, were dark brown Uggs, stopping just below her knees.

"You need to hide! NOW!" She commanded, before pausing, to listen. When footsteps echoed from the hall outside the door, she swore, quite loudly, in English. **"Fuckin' shit."**

She made to the middle of the room, pushing Mitsukuni, Takashi, Tamaki and Kyouya back without touching them with her bloodied hands. WHen they were back with the girls, she stood in front of the door.

There was a gunshot, and the door flew open.

_Girl's POV_

He came in. Ohh God. Please. _There's civilians here. He wouldn't._ He had a very pissed off expression.

I will spare you the details of his face and body. No need for you to have even a glimpse of something that will haunt you for as long as you live. Trust me.

In his left hand, was the gun. In his other was a butcher's kinfe, already red, with my blood, his, or an innocent, I didn't remember.

"Don't hurt them. They're innocents." I said harshly. He just smirked, put the gun in the waist band of his jeans, and lunged at me, knife swinging.

I dodged him, and kicked him in the gut. As he was keeled over in pain, I made a move towards the gun. He got up as I got close, and swung at me again, getting me in the upper right arm.

I kicked the knife out of his hand, getting a cut though my shoe and deep into my ankle. He threw punches at me, and he missed most of them, but when they did land, I was pushed back onto the floor. He stood over me, and made to stomp on my gut, when I kicked him, hard, in the place where the sun don't shine for guys, and slipped from in between his legs. As I stood, I hissed "Next time, it won't be a kick. I'll castrate you."

"You BITCH!" He came at me again, his speed tripling, hitting me with every blow he dished out. His legs swung under mine, knocking me down, and his knee made contact with the back of my head.

"Now, because you've been a bad girl, I'll punish one of these people instead of you, and see how you deal with the guilt of _another _death on your shoulders."

I slowly lifted my head, to see him take out the gun from his pants, and aim it at a small, blonde boy, who looked very deadly in his own way. His face was red, but his eyes widened with fear at the sight of the gun.

He cocked the gun, and was about to shoot, when I appeared in front of the blonde in a flash, just as he pulled the trigger. He shot me in the stomach, in between my last 2 ribs. I grunted out in immediate pain, as there were loud gasps and a few screams, and he lunged at me again.

I pushed against him, barely breathing, trying to ease the pain with evey breath and movement the accounted with the tremendous amount of blood loss. He was overpowering me, and my back was bending. The hot liquid was cascading down my stomach, crotch and legs.

I snapped his wrist in half, catching the knife as it fell from his limp hand. I slashed his stomach, but from the amount of blood loss, I only skimmed him. The knife fell from my hand, as he punched me in the stomach, and grabbed my throat. "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, MY DEAR! AND YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!"

In the background, the sound of police sirens never sounded so sweet, but I couldn't really hear it. At least not over the echo of another gunshot, as he shot me again in the chest, right in the center of my chest.

He ran out of the room, but I barely acknowledged it. I couldn't stand, so I fell to my knees, then fell to the floor, coughing up blood, and choking on in. My body grew cold, and I couldn't hear. All I saw were many pairs of feet by the windows, and a single pair of black pants kneel down by my head, and something gently stroke my hair. The motion was enough for me to try and focus on that, instead of my heavy blood loss and dizziness. It was also enough to distract me from the pain of being rolled onto my back.

"I-if I. . .do manage. . .to g-get help. . .my t-type is. . .O negative. . .and I-I'm glad no. . .none of you g-got. . .hurt." My voice was a hoarse whisper, and as I spoke, blood dripped out of my mouth. I felt the hand wrap its fingers in my hair, and very gently squeeze. Some how, I knew whoever it was heard me.

My pupils shrank back to their normal size, as I closed my eyelids, and waited for the darkness to come, and take away all the pain and sorrow.

_Takashi's POV_

My heart nearly gave out, when the trigger was pulled a second time on this girl. She coughed up more blood, and I was amazed and very grateful she hadn't died from blood loss yet.

The monster left in a hurry, with the knife and gun in hand, craddling his broken wrist.

I watched as she fell to her knees, and then to the ground. The girls started screaming, but hadn't moved from their area near the windows, but slowly stopped after I began. "Mitsukuni, Tamaki, go get help. _Now_." I couldn't control myself. I was filled with so much anger and sorrow, and I didn't mean to snap at them. "Kyouya, help me here."

I made my way to her, and kneeled down by her head, and gently stroked her purple and red hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyouya raking over her body with his eyes, noting every scratch, bruise, and blemish, before applying pressure to where she was shot, her stomach and chest, after I had very gently pushed her onto her back.

She opened her mouth, and very slowly, spoke, while blood had flowed from her chapped, pale full lips. "I-if I. . .do manage. . .to g-get help. . .my t-type is. . .O negative. . .and I-I'm glad no. . .none of you g-got. . .hurt." Her voice was cracked, and she sounded like she was choking. I felt tears slip out of my eyes, and I entwined my fingers in her hair, and squeezed.

Her pupils went back to normal, and I caught a glimpse of the color of her eyes, just before she closed them, and passed out. Clear. Her eyes were such a clear gray, it was like nealr looking through glass.

_Why were her eyes so thankful? When I couldn't do anything to help until now?_ I couldn't explain it, but I was extremely drawn to her. I had to make it up to her somehow, and I swore to the Kamis above, that I will, I_ must_, before the day I die.

whatcha think? i dont usually jump right in, but my English teach said i should try foreshadowing. i dint think i did a good job at that tho. pwease review! 3


End file.
